1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to computer systems and more particularly to a means and a method for generating high definition characters and diagrams utilizing a multiple beam cathode ray tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The character generator is the means for translating from the character code associated with a particular character to be displayed on a cathode ray tube to the dot pattern for that particular character. In order to achieve suitable speeds, character generators are usually implemented in hardware using a table look-up scheme with a table stored in a dedicated memory, usually a ROM/PROM with the character code serving as a portion of the address to the memory.
There are various methods for character generation. No prior art search has been made by the applicants. However, in a recent decision by the U.S. District Court for the District of Delaware regarding litigation of the Cole Patent (U.S. No. 3,345,458, Master File Docket Number 78-198), the Court opinion provides the following review of the technology. The description is character oriented, but would apply to any graphic.